


That's Why

by iwasanartist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Aliens Made Them Do It, Fade to Black, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:02:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwasanartist/pseuds/iwasanartist
Summary: A prank gone wrong puts Jack and Daniel in new territory.





	That's Why

**Author's Note:**

> Was doing some blog housekeeping when I stumbled across this old thing from 2010.

Daniel stood outside the locked door with Jorunn, stunned into silence. What had started as an adolescent’s prank -- dosing Jack’s drink with a local pharmaceutical that area youth turned into a recreational drug -- had gone horribly wrong.  
  
“Let me get this straight,” Daniel said, “this drug makes people...”  
  
“Extremely amorous,” Jorunn finished. “It elevates the sex drive to extraordinary levels and flushes from the user’s system along with the body’s natural fluids, but high doses without release can be toxic -- even fatal.”  
  
“Okay,” Daniel said, “so, can he just...self-please and get the drug out of his system?”  
  
“I’m afraid not,” Jorunn said. “It was designed for couples therapy. It won’t begin to break down until there is a fluid exchange of a sexual nature between two partners. It reacts to a pair’s body chemistry, not just one person’s.”  
  
“You’re kidding me,” Daniel said. “He can’t be cured -- and could  **die**  -- unless someone goes in there and...has sex with him?”  
  
“Or other intimate activity,” Jorunn said. Daniel leaned his head against the door frame, unable to believe that a simple “thanks for fixing that machine that was going to obliterate all life on the planet” dinner had gone so bad in such a short amount of time.  
  
“We will of course find some way to make this up to your government,” Jorunn continued. “The boy will be punished and we can schedule a meeting with your leaders to discuss proper recomp-”  
  
“No,” Daniel cut him off sternly, grateful that Teal’c and Sam had returned to Earth early after poor reactions to the local cuisine. “You will tell no one of this incident, do you understand?”  
  
“Yes of course, as you wish, Dr. Jackson,” Jorunn said, clearly relieved to not let this debacle leave the palace doors.  
  
Daniel took a deep breath and waved Jorunn away before stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him. Jack was standing near the window, gazing out at the ocean view, his hands tightly gripping the window’s sill. He turned immediately as the door clicked shut.  
  
“Daniel!” he said, “tell me they sent you in here with an antidote. Some pill or potion or something..”  
Daniel winced.  
  
“Jack, I’m afraid there’s no antidote, per se...”  
  
“Per se?” Jack repeated, “Do you have any idea what this thing is doing to me? I feel like I’m 14 and sitting in the back of Sister Mary Margaret’s algebra class, what do you mean there’s no antidote?!”  
  
“It has to work it’s way through your system,” Daniel began.  
  
“How long’s that take?” Jack asked, walking the length of the room and stopping behind an office chair.  
  
“That’s the thing,” Daniel began as Jack winced and doubled over the back of the chair, burying his face in his arms. “Are you okay?” Daniel asked. “What’s happening?”  
  
Jack groaned. “I think this thing is getting stronger not weaker,” Jack said. “I don’t think you don’t want to be in here.”  
  
Daniel took a step closer. “Jack, I’m here to help you.”  
  
“Seriously, Daniel” Jack said, his voice muffled in the chair’s leather, “You don’t want to be in here, just go out there and I’ll be out later.”  
  
“Jack, you don’t understand,” Daniel said. He crossed the room and went to place a hand on Jack’s shoulder, but Jack grabbed his outstretched arm and spun him around, pinning Daniel’s back to the wall with his body. “  
  
"No, Daniel, YOU don’t understand,” he said before covering Daniel’s mouth with his own in a kiss that knocked their teeth together before Jack forced his tongue past Daniel’s lips, one hand tangled tightly in Daniel’s short hair, the other pressing painfully into his shoulder. Daniel’s glasses were knocked askew before falling from his face and landing on the floor with a clatter.  
  
Finally, Jack retreated, moving his hand from Daniel’s hair and placing it on the wall and easing the pressure on Daniel’s shoulder only slightly. He remained close and Daniel could see the struggle as he worked to control his urges.  
  
“That’s why you need to leave,” Jack growled into Daniel’s ear. “This thing makes me want to jump the bones of anything that moves.” Jack mustered the last of his self-control and placed both hands on the wall, pushing himself just far enough away that Daniel could easily slip under his arm and away.   
  
Daniel placed a hand on Jack’s shoulder and squeezed, a reassurance to his friend that everything would work out in the end. He ducked slightly as if to leave. Jack shifted his weight to allow a little more room, and Daniel took advantage of the momentary unbalance, spinning forward and to the left.  
  
Jack’s back hit the wall with a thud. Daniel leaned forward, firmly holding him there as he softly pressed his lips against Jack’s in a kiss that was as tender as the other was forceful.   
  
For four years they had worked side by side, sharing in each other’s joy and sorrow; laughter and tears.  
Daniel let one hand travel down Jack’s side, stopping to rest at his hip. He gave a gentle squeeze. Jack gasped, and Daniel expanded his kiss, exploring Jack’s mouth, soaking in his scent and taste until Jack couldn’t help but return the gesture.  
  
Daniel couldn’t pinpoint exactly when his affection for the other man had begun to blossom into something more that slowly spread to fill the cracks in his heart. But it had -- and long before this moment.  
  
Daniel broke the kiss, leaving a trail of smaller ones along Jack’s jaw until they were standing cheek to cheek, melting into each other. He wrapped his arms around the Jack’s body and pressed his mouth to his ear. 

  
“That’s why I can’t leave,” he whispered.


End file.
